El susurro de la Oscuridad
by Squall Alexis Black Leonhert
Summary: Un giro a lo que todos conocemos un Harry distinto y nuevos personajes se sumergen junto a la oscura historia del reinado de Voldemort


**

* * *

**

El susurro de la oscuridad

Capitulo 1: Vida

El aire ondeaba su capa que se ceñía a su cuerpo delgado, casi perfecto. Su vestimenta llamaba la atención aun encontrándose en la cima de aquella extraña torre que hace más de un año había aparecido en ambos planos.

Su capa una vez más volatizo junto a su capucha negra dejando entre ver unos finos y fríos ojos grises destellados en rabia helada y soledad.

Su puño derecho se cerró sobre algo inexistente mientras pequeñas luciérnagas embriagaban el lugar… un blandazo a su costado y una extraña arma negra resplandeciente en rojo apareció en su mano, mientras que en la otra una hoja metálica, fina, mística… aparecía con un simple destello blanco.

Su rostro se crispo tan solo unos segundos antes de que ambas armas empezaran a brillar en extrañas tonalidades hasta que se empezaron a empequeñecer en sus manos hasta crear la forma de dos armas de fuego… ambas místicas, ambas imperiosas… ambas únicas…

* * *

Entro en la penumbra de aquella habitación, como si fuera su casa se acerco a la mesa solo para ver una caja de pizza abandonada.

Camino hacia el baño mientras sin ser notado alguien desde la sala lo seguía con la mirada.

"Veo que ahora te dedicas a saquear casas, Malfoy" le siseo aun desde el sillón causándole un sobresalto al platino.

"Y veo que eres más ágil que antes Potter" le regreso el ultimo Malfoy con vida.

Sus miradas se encontraron pese a la oscuridad era maxima en esos momentos.

"¿Qué buscas Draco?" le pregunto cortante el ultimo Potter.

"Te busco a ti" le respondió sarcástica pero agraviadamente.

"¿Para que me buscas?" pregunto disfrutando de la escena

"Por que Granger me mando por ti, ella es la que te necesita no yo" le rugió como buen Gryffindor en cuerpo de Slytherin.

"Bien Draquito ve y dile a Granger que si ella quiere mis utilidades me busque ella, si es que Voldemort no me contrata antes" le dijo socarronamente antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminando altaneramente hasta la silla tirada en el frío suelo, de una sola patada la silla voló por los aires. Con un ágil movimiento en el preciso momento se sentó en ella antes de que esta aterrizara en el suelo.

"Bien Potter, se lo diré a Granger" dijo el rubio platinado antes de salir por la puerta de la sala dejando a un misterioso y nuevo Harry Potter.

* * *

"¡La Nueva Comunidad se abre paso!" dijo en medio de algarabía y aplausos, "No existe potencia que nos ponga resistencia" nuevos aplausos se abrieron paso maquiavélicamente uniéndose a los anteriores… "No existe nadie mas poderosos a nosotros, Potter ya no es un peligro, y Dumbledore menos…" exclamo causando la risa estupida de sus seguidores… el jefe máximo tomo su copa de vino entre sus manos y dio un salud un salud por el fin del Mundo… una gran exclamación llego hasta donde un anciano maltrecho yacía inmerso en su soledad… mientras arriba se encontraba Tom Riddle y sus seguidores Mortifagos…

* * *

El timbre de su celular embriago la soledad desde encima de la torre…

"Dante… si…. En la torre de Migdar… ¿no me esperabas?... lastima… que pesimista mi amigo… ¿Diabolo?... esta por acá dando un par de sacrificios jajaja… ¿yo?... esperando la señal…" dijo antes de colgar y volverse a sumergir en la oscuridad.

Un rayo de luz pardo cruzo el cielo por milésimas de segundos antes de que suicidamente saltara desde la torre, haciendo gala de lo que era saco ambas armas mientras cuervos negros lo empezaban a rodear… uno de ellos tomo la iniciativa y se lanzo con sus garras afiladas para producirle un daño a aquel que osaba entrar en el plano mortal.

La figura con una impresionante agilidad disparo contra el cuervo haciéndolo pedazos con tan solo el impacto de su bala, sintiéndose amenazados los demás atacaron a aquel suicida mientras él, solo con su increíble agilidad y su buena puntería los destrozaba como si fueran papel y sus balas tijeras.

Llegando a un tramo liso de la torre sus pies aterrizaron en una de las cornisas produciendo el efecto que el deseaba, tomando ahora boca arriba la caída, saco ambas espadas mientras dos sombras con inmensas hoces lo seguían corriendo velozmente por las paredes, una de ellas se deslizo de tal manera que la hoz choco contra la espada negra del intruso, la otra sombra como una computadora estrello su hoz en contra de la espada blanca y ambas haciendo presión lograron herir levemente al intruso. La sangre corrió por la mejilla del intruso provocando la ira de sus tres guardianes…

Una nube negra vaporizada apareció debajo de uno de las sombras, mientras dos alas salían de ella, un dragón salía de la misma, sosteniéndose unos segundos en el aire suficientes para dejar ir a la presa, se lanzo en picada en contra del agresor de su protegido… pavorosa la sombra dio un giro sobre si misma y con la enorme hoz intento dañar al imperioso dragón que poco a poco se acercaba fieramente.

A tan solo cinco metros de distancia de colisión entre la hoz y el imperioso dragón, el aludido lanzo su fulgor negro en contra de la hoz, la cual débilmente se consumió hasta dejar de existir… el camino del fulgor no se detuvo, siguió su curso el cual tenia un solo objetivo…: Destruir a aquella molesta sombra.

La colisión fulgor sombra no tardo ni dos segundos haciendo desaparecer momentáneamente al dragón, al protegido y a ambas sombras…

La imperiosa negrura desapareció junto a ambas sombras dejando al intruso en caída libre contra el suelo…

* * *

"¡No sirves para nada Malfoy!" grito por enésima vez Ronald Weasley a Draco Malfoy.

"Hubieras ido tu Weasley" le respondió sarcásticamente.

"Eres un pe…"

"Cierra tu es…"

"¡Cállense los dos de una buena vez!" gruño una chica de ojos celestes y cabello rubio, cuerpo bien formado y finamente vestida…

"¡Por que Ale!" gruño Weasley

"Por que si" le respondió cínicamente "¿No olvidan que Minerva necesita descanso?"

Ambos avergonzados bajaron la mirada mientras susurraban un leve "Lo siento"

"… ¿Alejandra me dejas sola con estos dos?" Pidió una castaña desde la sala causando un sobresalto a los dos.

Una vez solos la castaña hablo…

"¿Que les dijo Harry?" dijo sin preámbulos

"Que fueras tu a buscarlo" le respondió desdeñosamente Draco

"Pues eso haré" les dijo tomando su capa de viaje y saliendo con elegancia de la sala.

* * *

El suelo a los pies de la torre de Migdar se encontraba a escasos metros del cuerpo de aquel valeroso intruso que derroto a dos de las mejores sombras de Fenrir…

El cuerpo del extraño se encontraba a un metro de distancia cuando la tierra se abrió de par en par dejando ver un oscuro fondo de cristal, de desdicha pura… de muerte cínica…

Mientras en Londres cerca del número veinticuatro de la calle Privet Drive un portal negro se creaba desde un oscuro horizonte…

La puerta estallo en mil pedazos gracias a la furia de la castaña.

El chico Potter la miro fríamente antes de levantarse de su silla y tragar el último pedazo de pizza que tenia ocupando su boca…

"¿Qué quieres Granger?" le pregunto siseantemente…

"Quiero que regreses Potter"

"¿A dónde?"

"A la Orden" le rugió la castaña

El chico sonrió sarcásticamente antes de responder…

"La Orden Murió cuando Dumbly fue capturado así que esa basca no existe"

"¿Qué?" pregunto incrédula al escuchar la respuesta de Potter…

"Lo que escuchaste Granger¿o que eres sorda?" le dijo mordazmente

"Mide tus palabras Potter" le advirtió

Ante la amenaza Harry se proyecto de espaldas contra su mesa volcándola en el proceso…

Un rayo negro impacto en donde antes estaba Harry dejando un hueco del tamaño de una sandia…

Contraatacando furiosamente Harry se levanto de un salto y con su varita en mano lanzo sandeces de maldiciones arcanas impresionando en el proceso a Hermione…

El chico salio de las penumbras deteniendo un rayo morado con la palma de su mano, con fuerza mágica se lo regreso a Potter el cual solo lo esfumo con su varita.

"Eres mejor que Antes Potter" admitió el extraño pelirrojo.

"Veo que regresaste Reno" le dijo fríamente.

Orbes violetas chocaron contra los orbes verdes de Harry, ambas frías, imperiosas, poderosas, maquiavélicas.

"Fenreer" susurro Reno dando un latigazo al suelo con dirección a Harry el cual impresionado salto hacia la mesa para después brincar de ella al ser rota por la mitad…

"Apolacticus" gruño Potter al ver su pizza caer al suelo… el rayo violeta salio de la punta de su varita hasta chocar en el pecho del pelirrojo aventándolo un par de metros atrás…

* * *

Una joven de dieciocho años dormía intranquilamente cuando una gran explosión inundo todo el vecindario de Privet Drive.

Pensando que el nuevo régimen se había extendido saco su varita debajo de su almohada y salio precavida de su habitación.

Bajo lentamente las escaleras cuando un gemido de dolor llamo su atención desde el patio trasero de su casa…

Camino hasta la cocineta, y apoyándose en ella miro por la pequeña ventana solo para ver un cuerpo medio inerte en el suelo.

Con temor salio viendo como tres sombras habían rodeado a la sombra caída…

"Amo" hablo la mas alta de ellas, con porte elegante y dos enormes alas en su espalda de un imperioso color plateado…

La segunda sombra se acuclillo al ver no responder al caído, "¿Amo se encuentra bien?" pregunto preocupadamente, el portaba elegantemente dos espadas en su cinturón junto a el una chica susurraba…

"¡Rápido se ha detectado magia por acá!" grito un encapuchado con mascara blanca girando por la orilla de la cuadra…

Ante el acto las tres sombras se levantaron y miraron a los encapuchados acercarse victoriosamente.

"¡Ustedes tres levanten las varitas y arrójenlas hacía acá!" ordeno el primero en llegar mientras los apuntaba con sus varitas…

"ja-ja-ja, mortal estupido" dijo el de las alas plateadas mientras desaparecía con una pequeña explosión de humo y reaparecía en las espaldas de ellos, con un ágil movimiento y una afilada espada de doble filo corto a la mitad a ambos mortifagos.

"Sois un imprudente" hablo quedamente el cuerpo tendido mientras se levantaba apoyando sus manos en el frío pasto semi húmedo…

* * *

La risa retumbo por las paredes de la sala llegando a los oídos de Harry y Hermione, mientras el cuerpo tendido del pelirrojo desaparecía para reaparecer sentado en el sillón riéndose a carcajada limpia.

"Aumentaste tu poder Potter" exclamo cínicamente comiendo un trozo de pizza.

"Pequeña basura" dijo Harry sonriendo y acercándose al pelirrojo.

"Me halagas Potter" se mofo el pelirrojo

"Reno, Reno, Reno, nunca cambiaras" dijo Potter quitándole un pedazo de pizza al pelirrojo, el cual bufo al ver que Potter le quito comida.

"Y tu Potter siempre me quitas las cosas" le riño.

"¿Qué haces por acá Reno?" interrogo Potter convocando dos cervezas de mantequilla.

"Dante regreso" le dijo mirando la ventana de la calle…

* * *

Se levanto por completo ayudado por la chica a su lado.

"¿Por que hiciste eso Garai?" pregunto el protegido.

"Son solo mortales amo" le respondió sencillamente, restándole importancia.

"No quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer Garai", le ordeno simplemente mientras miraba fijamente al ojivioleta. "¿No te han dicho que escuchar conversaciones ajenas, aun que este sea tu patio, es de mala educación?" dijo mientras con un rápido movimiento de varita el arbusto desapareció dejando ver a la chica.

La chica quedo muda completamente al ver al joven delante de el, era alto, la túnica se ceñía a su cuerpo casi perfecto y sus orbes grises destellaban en frialdad y rabia contenida, lo que mas le llamo la atención a la chica era esa pose elegante e imperiosa que hacia intimidar a cualquiera con tan solo verlo.

"Veo que eres muda" dijo al aire.

"No lo soy" replico la chica testarudamente.

"Bien" dijo acercándose a ella amenazadoramente "¿Cuál es tu nombre mortal?" dijo siseantemente.

La chica queda helada un par de segundos al escuchar ese siseo venenoso y rencoroso, casi maniático, "Me llamo Sofía, Sofía Traicy".

* * *

Draco se levanto del sillón al ver llegar a una pálida Hermione entrar por la puerta, preocupadamente se acerco a ella pero antes de pronunciar palabra cayó desmayada en brazos del rubio…

* * *

"Bien mortal, decide, probar tus poderes contra nosotros cuatro y dejar ver si nos volvemos cinco, o sucumbir cobardemente con nuestro poderes". Hablo la imperiosa dama.

"Cálmate Areta, no es necesario la violencia" dijo Dante.

"¿Entonces amo?" pregunto Areta…

"Solo probara sus poderes con uno" dijo sencillamente.

"¿Con quien?" interroga la chica nerviosamente.

"Conmigo" dijo sencillamente Dante mientras dos guates negros aparecían en sus manos pulcramente imperiosos.

Ambos se miraron fijamente arena contra humo, miedo contra frialdad.

"¡Voltaretis!" grito a pleno pulmón Dante mientras una luz desde el cielo nublado se expandía sobre el aire e impactaba en el suelo donde antes estaba la joven.

"¡Expelliermus!" dijo quedamente mientras el chorro de luz impactaba en el guate de Dante y este lo dominaba como un objeto.

"Magnate Magicus" el expelliermus de la chica cambio de azul a un profundo color ámbar el cual creaba pequeños rayos fuera de su materia.

Dante dio vuelta sobre si mismo y con un latigazo el rayo ámbar salio cual flecha era disparada hacia el cuerpo de la chica la cual impactada por lo visto no se movió ni un milímetro.

"¡Maximus Protejo!" reacciono rápidamente mientras su escudo tronaba y se desquebrajaba ante la potencia del hechizo de Dante.

"¡Finite Incantatem!" dijo al ver que su hechizo era mas potente que el escudo de su aprendiz…

"¡Avis!" dijo al ver distraído a Dante el cual vio como un parvada de pájaros se acercaban fieramente en contra de el.

"¡Carpe Retractum!" dijo Dante a un auto estacionado en la cochera de la chica haciendo que el auto se arrastrara hasta delante de él y los pájaros chocaran en el parabrisas del susodicho.

"¡Depulso!" repitió Dante al coche el cual salio disparado en contra de la chica la cual intentado huir cayó al suelo, a la merced del auto…

"¡Aresto Momentum!" Dijo Dante deteniendo el diabólico recorrido del auto. "Eres bienvenida Sofía" le dijo mientras hacia desaparecer el coche y le ofrecía su mano…

* * *

Susurros, eso era lo único que escuchaban las cinco sombras que caminaban por un suburbio de la magia oscura.

Había pasado más de seis horas desde el enfrentamiento de Dante con Sofía y ella aun no recuperaba fuerzas.

Mientras tanto los tres guardianes miraban siempre al frente mientras Dante los seguía a lado de Sofía siempre alerta a cualquier sonido… como protegiendo a la joven de cualquier asechamiento.

El ruido de un bote de basura al caer inundo los sentidos de los guardianes y del protegido los cuales como si fueran amenazados sacaron sus fieles armas.

Temerosamente un ruido cruzo el aire…

"Miau"… un gato un simple gato negro.

"Es solo un minino" dijo Sofía haciendo un ademán de acercarse al felino, pero el fuerte brazo de Dante la detuvo justo a tiempo…

Una enorme explosión inundo el suburbio dejando entre ver entre los escombros a más de tres docenas de enviados de Voldemort, pero como siempre no venían solos los acompañaban un par de Gárgolas metálicas…

"Prepárate Sofía elimina a Mortifagos dejame a mi al par de gárgolas… Areta, Garai y Xennas acaben con el resto…" hablo fríamente mientras sus ojos destellaban en cólera.

* * *

Harry Potter y Reno Fenrir caminaban por el oscuro callejón Diagon, ambos sabían su cometido, solo tenían que entrar a Gringgots y matar al duende mayor, nada difícil si toman en cuenta que tenia un ejercito de duendes…

Se detuvieron un par de segundos antes de encaminarse a lo que posiblemente fuera su muerte…

Frente a ellos el banco mágico de Gringgots se elevaba imperiosamente…

* * *

Dante tomo la iniciativa y casi suicidamente corriendo por el reducido callejón arrastrando su espada blanca y manteniendo su espada negra en su hombro, se lanzo en contra de las gárgolas de metal.

Seguido de cerca, sus tres guardianes, Xennas, Garai y Areta dejaban a una sola, temerosa y desprotegida Sofía Traicy a merced de tres encapuchados enviados de Voldemort.

Dante giro sobre si mismo arrogando su espada blanca en contra de la enorme hacha de doble filo de una de las gárgolas metálicas, el contacto metal metal no se hizo esperar, desatando con ella la ira de los cuatro guerreros de la oscuridad…

* * *

Convocando sus fieles armas correspondientes, Potter se coloco la espada Gryffindor en el cinturón mientras el escudo de Ravenclaw estaba pulcramente puesto en su ante brazo izquierdo.

Reno fue mas a la ligera dos pistolas de fuego rápido completamente mágicas se encontraban en sus fundas en la parte baja de la espalda.

Se miraron antes de comenzar la misión…

* * *

Dando una vuelta maquiavélica Areta mando a volar a dos mortifagos gracias a su fuerza mágica, no lejos de ahí Garai destrozaba a un par de los enviados de Voldemort con ambas espadas de la maldad.

Xennas se mantenía pasivo en esa pelea ayudaba en la mayoría de las veces a Sofía.

Un grito agudo.

El silencio reino.

Mortifagos y Gárgolas desaparecieron con chasquidos.

Un nuevo grito agudo desde las sombras hizo temblar la callejuela entera.

Sonidos de murmullos y ante ellos se encontraba una de las más fieras bestias del infierno… Ante ellos un enorme soldado de la región Fenrir encima de su poderoso dragón de sepultura…

* * *

De una sola explosión ambos destruyeron la puerta de servicio, dando alarma a los duendes de un posible asalto.

Reno y Harry entraron pasivamente con sus auras demostrando su poderío, frente a ellos más de cien soldados duendes de alto rango se encontraban con su poderío al máximo.

"Vaya Potter esto parece una de esas películas Muggles donde los juguetes cobran vida" se mofo Reno al ver a los duendes con sus armas.

"Si, pero aquí no somos protagonistas Reno y podemos morir" le respondió sarcásticamente Harry a su amigo pelirrojo.

"En fin" suspiro Reno irónicamente "Te reto a que no matas más que yo"

"Vas a perder" le dijo mientras se lanzaban ambos con sus armas como atacantes y defensas. Ambas vidas con un mismo oficio, con una sola misión… ambas con distintos futuros.

* * *

El soldado y su dragón atacaban con poderosos ataques físicos que ponían en riesgo la vida de los cinco.

Dante se dedicaba a proteger a Sofía mientras de vez en cuando atacaba poderosamente al Soldado Fenrir.

El dragón de sepultura lanzo su cola como feroz flecha en contra de un distraído Dante, la cola del dragón se encontraba a escasos metros cuando el grito de Sofía diciéndole que tuviera cuidado justo cuando el cuerpo de Sofía se movió mecánicamente entre la cola del dragón y el cuerpo de Dante.

Soltando un gemido la chica cayó al suelo inerte, como si no tuviera vida…

Dante miro al dragón sepultura, desviando su mirada vio a Sofía tendida en el suelo, entendió un sentimiento mortal cuyo esplendor corría por sus venas…

* * *

Un duende corto rápidamente la mejilla de Reno haciendoenfurecer al pelirrojo el cual teniendo cerca de su agresor proyecto un par de balas las cuales perforo la cabeza y el estomago del duende cayendo muerto al instante.

Por otro lado Potter decapitaba a dos duendes a la vez pero no por eso salía ileso de las agresiones.

Dentro del calor de la batalla lejos de ahí un amor florecía mientras la muerte los arrastraba al final del susodicho…

* * *

El aura de Dante se mostró acariciando levemente su rebelde cabello grisáceo, sus ojos se tiñeron de un celeste profundo mientras su boca se abría levemente y de ella emergía un pequeño vaho anunciando el cambio de sujeto… de alma… de energía… de vida…

Desde el suelo se formo una extraña runa desconocida para todos los magos del mundo… el aura del chico cambio drásticamente de negro rojizo a un auriceleste de la cual emergió energía pura y poderosa…

El cabello cambio de grisáceo a un negro azulado… su cuerpo no cambio… su alma tampoco… menos sus sentimientos…

EL aura creció hasta ser una luz cegadora… la cual segundos después desapareció dejando ver a un sujeto llamado Vladimir Black…

* * *

aqui termina el capitulo uno,

disclamer o como se excriba, todo el mundo de Harry Potter y co. son propiedad de Rowling y d ela Warner Bross!

lo demas es mio!

se despide  
Squall Alexis Black Leonhert


End file.
